Le plus dur après d'aimer, c'est de le confesser
by AkiiraAndAngie
Summary: Une rencontre inéluctable entre une blondinette et un flemmard. En pause.
1. Chapter 1

Hey , lecteurs;lectrices,J'ai enfin fini cet Os après de longs jours sans inspiration. C'est une espèce de grand n'importe quoi fait par mes soins ; d .Je ne vous mets que le prologue pour l'instant . Enjoy=].

_**Disclamer;** _les personnages appartiennent à Masashi-sempai,je ne fais que les empruntés le temps d'un récit fait par mes soins

_** Prologue:**_

On dit que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et ça il avait pu le constater à de nombreuses reprises.

Le corps à beau essayer de montrer une fausse apparence, les yeux finissent toujours par trahir ce que l'on est réellement ainsi que ce que l'on ressent.

Ils vous trahiront toujours, ils n'essayeront jamais de vous mentir, non, ils vous renvoient toujours ce que l'on essaye de cacher.

Et lui, avait réussit à la cerner, dès leur premier regard, il savait qu'elle avait enduré quelque chose. Oui mais quoi ? Ça il allait le découvrir.

Mais ce dont il était sûr et certain, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose entre eux.

Ce n'était pas le coup de foudre, non c'était loin de tous ces clichés où la belle tombe amoureuse du prince charmant en un regard et qui se

promettent amour, fidélité et tout le toutim.

Il lui était impossible d'expliquer cela, mais il ressentait au plus profond de son être, un petit quelque chose.

Il savait qu'il y aurait une véritable alchimie. Une symbiose entre leurs deux âmes si pures.

Un lien profond qui se solidifierait avec le temps. Une réelle complicité naîtrait avec eux.

Il savait aussi que ce serait la fin d'une future amitié mais le début d'une grande histoire.

Il ne saurait dire exactement quelle genre de grande histoire mais il le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

Mais nous savons tous qu'une grande histoire, ça n'arrive pas du jour au lendemain, parsemés d'embuches, il devra suivre son cœur et elle devra

essayer de lui faire confiance elle aussi.

On dit aussi que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ou comment deux êtres, si opposés, s'attirent, se déchirent, pour se rapprocher à

nouveau..

Une rencontre inéluctable ..

* * *

Tadaam!ça ne dit pas grand chose sur la suite de l'histoire, mais bon =D

Reviews les lecteurs?;d

Akiira-Chan qui délire et galère ,carrément et irrévocablement.


	2. Chapter 2

Temari était une jeune fille de 16ans qui vivait avec ses deux frères, Gaara et Kankurô.

Elle était très protectrice envers ses deux frères .Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle et ses frères avaient énormément souffert de la mort de leur parents. Comment sont-ils morts ? Dans un accident de voiture, ils étaient partis à un banquet organisé par des collègues de travail pour fêter la promotion d'un des employés.

A la fin du banquet, -très tard dans la nuit -, ils prirent leur voiture pour rentrer chez eux .Ils passèrent près d'une voie ferrée et ne virent pas le train qui les percutèrent de plein fouet.

Ils succombèrent suite à l'impacte.

Temari se chargeait des tâches ménagères avec ses deux frères et faisaient souvent les courses.

Ses parents travaillaient beaucoup et mettaient de l'argent de côté afin de leur réserver un bon avenir à leurs enfants.

Ils avaient donc hérités de tout cet argent, pour se nourrir et continuer leurs études.

Deux mois plus tard, le 2 Septembre, la veille de la rentrée scolaire, Temari était parti faire les courses dans le supermarché du coin. Il y avait plusieurs rayons différent, c'était très pratique d'avoir un supermarché pareil pas loin.

Elle était aux rayons surgelés quand elle vit une espèce d'ananas vivant, elle se dit que c'était une coiffure assez étrange, ils se fixèrent un court instant et détournèrent les yeux. Elle continua à faire ses courses tranquillement, en prenant tous ce qu'il fallait. Corn-flakes, cracotte, lait, boissons, Nutella et tout le toutim.

Le lendemain, un réveil sonna. Une tête blonde sortie de sous la couette, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et se changer. Temari était une jeune blonde a quatre couettes qui pouvait être tantôt douce et gentille, tantôt colérique, elle avait de beaux yeux vert profond .Elle était svelte et longue.

Kankurô, était le deuxième après Temari, il se maquillait tout les matins et avait des yeux bruns. Il adorait les sweat-shirts à capuches. Gaara, le cadet, avait les cheveux rouges flamboyant et avait des yeux vert-turquois. Sur le front, on pouvait y voir un Kanji, qui signifiait ''amour'' en souvenir de ses défunts parents

Elle se prépara, prit un petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers son lycée.

Elle regarda la liste des répartitions des classes et s'en alla.

Elle trouva rapidement sa classe et se dirigea vers la dernière place de libre. À côté d'un certain brun à la tête d'ananas et à l'air blasé. Son professeur arriva à ce moment là.Temari le trouva bizarre, il avait des cheveux gris,-ayant l'air jeune pourtant-, et avait un masque qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Il salua la classe et se présenta rapidement

-Hatake Kakashi, Votre professeur principal et aussi professeur de français...Aujourd'hui on va commencer les figures stylistiques...

Temari ne l'écoutai plus, elle observait du coin de l'œil le jeune brun. Les cours continuèrent normalement. Le jeune brun ne lui adressa pas la parole de la journée.

Le Lendemain, Temari arriva en cours et s'installa à un banc vide. Elle vit le jeune brun s'assoir à côté d'elle, quelques minutes plus tard. Il lui dit de sa voix grave:

- Salut je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, Shikamaru Nara, …et toi ?

-Mhmm Salut moi c'est Temari No Sabaku

Ils continuèrent à faire connaissance le reste de la journée. A la fin de la journée, il lui dit au revoir et elle vit un petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. À ce moment là, elle le trouva terriblement beau et se dit que cette année allait être intéressante, très intéressante. Elle rentra chez elle avec un immense sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle trouva Gaara et Kankurô devant la télé, à regarder un film. Ils se racontèrent mutuellement leur journée. Ses deux frères remarquèrent le sourire béat sur le visage de Temari, mais ne l'interrogèrent pas.

La semaine se déroula normalement, Temari et Shikamaru s'entendait bien. Ils aimaient bien la présence de l'autre.

Temari se leva à 7h et se prépara, la tête ailleurs. Elle avait hâte d'aller en cours, le flemmard lui avait beaucoup manqué ce week-end. Elle prépara le petit-déjeuner pour elle ainsi que ses frères et se dépêcha d'aller en cours. Elle arriva, pile à l'heure.

Elle s'installa à sa place et pensait à un certain beau brun...qui n'était pas venus en cours toute la journée.

Elle s'inquiéta, et se dit qu'il allait surement venir le lendemain. Mais il ne vint pas de la semaine. Elle ne cessait de penser à lui. À sa tête d'ananas. À son regard blasé. Et son petit air endormi mais tellement craquant.

A la fin de la journée, la jeune blonde partit s'acheter deux, trois bricoles dans le supermarché et se dirigea vers la caisse quand elle aperçut une tête d'ananas. Shikamaru. Mais bizarrement il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose de diffèrent en lui.

Un paquet de cigarette. C'est ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

Temari ne l'avait jamais vue fumé auparavant. Et son regard. Triste. Vide. Il n'avait plus cet air blasé. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus, elle voulait aller lui parler mais se dit qu'elle aurait l'occasion de le voir le lendemain.

Mais il ne vint pas. La journée était très pénible pour Temari, il lui manquait énormément, sa présence, son odeur, son sourire...Elle se sentait très seule, elle essayait de rester concentrer sur le cours de math mais elle ne comprenait rien de ce que disait .

A la fin de la journée, elle se dit qu'il serait mieux pour elle d'aller faire un tour au parc Toodoroki pour se vider la tête.

Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs depuis déjà longtemps, et les feuilles commençaient à tomber...

Elle le vit coucher par terre, _lui,_ à regarder les nuages .Elle hésita un instant, et fit demi-tour.

La blonde rentra chez elle la tête pleine de questions qui resteraient peut-être sans réponses.

Le jour suivant, elle se leva de force, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, surtout si il ne venait pas...

Coup de chance, il était là, déjà installé, elle partie s'asseoir près de lui. Rien. Pas un mot. Gros blanc.

Il l'ignorait... ?Elle le fixa pendant au moins une heure.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit son prénom crié par... ?

-MADEMOISELLE NO SABAKU ! J'attends...

-Pardon ? Vous pouvez répétez ?

Il soupira, il détestait devoir se répéter, il prit quand même la peine de reformuler sa question d'un ton las.

- les figures de styles dans la fable ''les animaux malades de la pestes'' ? Mhmm

Elle aperçu un bout de papier que Shikamaru glissa discrètement devant elle.

-Il y a une antithèse, une répétition, gradation, énumération et enfin une périphrase.

-Excellent !

Elle chuchota un merci à shikamaru...Qui l'ignora—' .

Elle prit ses affaires à la fin de la journée et rentra à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait pas cours l'après-midi, on était mercredi.

Temari regardait la télé avec un pot de Nutella dans le salon. Alala, le Nutella, le meilleur ami d'une jeune fille triste.

Du cacao, du lait, du sucre, et des noisettes, la recette du bonheur absolue .

Elle zappait de chaine jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur Pokémon. Elle regarde l'épisode jusqu'au bout quand tout à coup il y eu la chanson de Pierre. Elle se leva avec son pot dans les mains, et se mit a chanter et danser

-Jenny Oh jenny, Joëlle Oh Joëlle, je me trouve devant un choix difficile, je ne sais pas laquelle choisir. (8)

Kankurô entra à ce moment précis et aperçu un TBNI (Truc Blond Non-Identifié) qui se déhanchait et chantait avec du Nutella pleins les doigts. Mais attendez un peu. Blond. Déhanché. Dans son salon... TEMARI !

-Hum Hum...Euh...Temari ?!

-Oh tiens, Salut Kankurô !

-Tu faisais bien ce que je pense avoir vu, ou pas ? Rassure-moi... ?!

- Tu n'as rien vu !

-Mouais, j'vais dans ma chambre, faire mes devoirs avec Ino.

Il se recula et laissa voir une jolie blonde à queue de cheval avec une mèche devant son œil droit.

Elle avait des yeux bleus tellement clairs qu'on pourrait y voir son âme. Elle avait aussi des boucles d'oreilles grises. Shikamaru avait les mêmes…

-Ino, j'te présente ma sœur, Temari

-Enchanté Temari, mais dit moi t'es pas dans la classe de mon meilleur ami ?

-Qui ça ?

-Shika' Nara.

-ah…Shikamaru...oui. Bon j'vais dans ma chambre, à plus tard Kankuro, Ino

-Elle est bizarre en ce moment...Bon on y va ?

-Oui, allons faire ces devoirs...

Ils montèrent dans sa chambre et commencèrent à faire leurs devoirs.

-alors, on commence par quoi Ino?

-Mhmm des maths ?

-Faut faire quoi ?

-Exercices 1,2 et3 sur les divisions euclidiennes avec des polynômes.

-Rassure moi, t'es forte en math, parce que moi...

-…Pas du tout

-Ok, on est dans le caca bien profond

-C'est clair...

-On fait comment ?

-J'pense avoir une idée. T' sais Shikamaru, mon meilleur ami, il est assez intelligent j'pourrais l'appeler et lui dire de nous rejoindre, si tu veux ?

-Bonne idée

-Attends je l'appelle...ça sonne...Allo Shika ? C'est moi Ino...Dit, enfaite, j'suis chez un ami là, on fait nos devoirs ensemble et on galère un peu, ça te dirait pas de venir nous filler un petit coup de main ? Comment sa ta la flemme ?! T'façon ta la flemme de tout…NAN ATTENDS. Fais le pour ta meilleure amie que t'adore plus que tout...S'il teuuplaiit...Oui ? Super !...Rejoins nous on est chez Temari…Quoi ? Ça pose un problème ? ...Ah, on t'attend. A toute suite. C'est bon il arrive .

-Niquel ! On va l'attendre devant ma porte ?

-Ok j'te suis.

Pendant ce temps, Temari était allongée sur son lit. Sa faisait 10 min qu'elle fixait le plafond, lui trouvant un quelconque intérêt et pensait a Shikamaru et ''sa meilleure amie''.Après dix autres minutes, la blonde décida de descendre pour prendre son pot de Nutella, oublié sur la table du salon. Elle commença à descendre les escaliers.

Elle prit son pot sur la table quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit Shikamaru...

Ils se regardèrent un court instant, et Temari détourna le regard en prenant soin de prendre son fidèle pot de Nutella et s'en alla sans un mot.

Non, Temari ne fait pas une fixation sur le Nutella. Bon d'accord. Juste un peu. Un peu beaucoup ? Peu important ce n'est pas la question. Donc, personne ne disait un mot pendant 30 longues secondes.

Kankurô en avait marre de ce silence pesant.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tous sa mais si on allait dans ma chambre faire ces maths !

-J'vous suis.

Ils commencèrent à faire leurs exercices, après 45min ils avaient finis.

-Ino, y'a quoi d'autres à faire ?

-Mmm Français.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, faut faire les figures de styles des trois premières fables

-On commence par la cigale et la fourmi ?

-Ok

Ils firent leurs devoirs tandis que Shikamaru, lui, était encore et toujours dans ses pensées. Il pensait au regard de Temari ...

Allait-elle lui pardonner son comportement de ce matin ?

Il sentit des bras le secouer. Ino. Il se demandait pourquoi elle le secouait comme ça—«

-J'peux savoir pourquoi tu me secoues comme ça ? C'est pas que ça m'énerve mais ça m'énerve

-Woups, Désolée mais ça fait 5min que j'te parle et que tu m'ignores.

'est-ce qui ya ?

-Enfaite, c'est quoi une antithèse ?

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, quand la porte de la chambre de Kankurô s'ouvrit, c'était Temari.

-Kankurô je sors, j'vais faire un tour au parc, Gaara vient de rentrer il regarde la télé en bas. A toute à l'heure. Au revoir Ino, Nara.

Elle dit le nom de ce dernier avec une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix. Elle referma la porte et sortit de chez elle. Shikamaru avait remarqué le ton avec lequel elle a dit son nom, il voulait lui parler, ou plutôt il devait absolument lui expliquer ce qui ce passait en ce moment.

La blonde à quatre couettes marchait dans les rues, elle partait en direction du parc.

Elle commençait à s'habituer à ce magnifique parc. Elle alla s'asseoir par terre, comme_, il _le faisait...

Shikamaru se leva et s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Il prit ses affaires et s'en alla pour la rattraper. Il descendait les escaliers quand il entendit :

- Il ne m'a même pas répondu...Rha !

Il se mit à sourire, quand il entendit la réflexion de son amie. Dès qu'il sortit de la maison, il lui envoya un texto, pour répondre à sa question.

Dans la chambre de Kankurô, un portable vibrait, celui d'Ino.

-Ah c'est Shika qui m'a envoyé un texto.

_**« Désolé Ino, j'ai laissé une feuille près de toi, où il y a marqué tout ce que ta besoin de savoir. Bisous. » **_

Ils restèrent cinq minutes en silence à fixer le ciel. Comme si en cet instant rien d'autre n'existait. C'est finalement lui qui rompit le silence.

-Temari...

Elle le regarda. Et il fit de même. Elle se perdit dans ses beaux yeux noirs profonds. C'était comme si ils se confiaient par le regard. Un regard qui voulait tout dire. Ils étaient pareils. Ils avaient endurés la même chose.

-Pourquoi... ?

-..Mon père est mort...Il y a une semaine, je vivais seul avec lui .Ma mère est morte à ma naissance, il était ma dernière famille, il a toujours pris soin de moi…

-Comment est-il mort ?

-Tu va rire mais, le pire dans tout sa, c'est qu'il était accro au Nutella, il a fait une overdose...

-…Désolée…Mes parents sont morts aussi. Il y a un peu plus de deux mois. Ils étaient partis à un banquet et ils se sont faits percutés par un train...ils sont morts sur le coup.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux, durant trente longues et interminables secondes, puis se rapprochèrent lentement…jusqu'à ceux que leur fronts se touchent, ils rapprochèrent leur lèvres. Mais Temari se releva et se mit à courir.

Shikamaru ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Temari ne savait pas, non plus, pourquoi elle s'était éloignée de lui comme ça.


End file.
